Mika and Layla and The Sorcerer's Stone
by Mazabm
Summary: Be on the lookout the twins are going to Hogwarts and I don't mean Fred and George. Mika and Layla are packing there bags and going to meet up with the gang, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and our favorite Slytherins . Hogwarts better watch out. Not a Parody.


**Chapter 1**

**by**

**Gone in the Wind**

****DISCLAIMER: If I owned Harry Potter the story would have gone like this****

* * *

><p>I woke up that morning feeling refreshed.<p>

Which was unusual because I mostly had nightmares. I heard a ringing from downstairs.

_It's probably the floo._ I thought as I laid back down thinking Layla, my sister or dad would get it.

Of course Layla's head just happened to pop in at that moment. "It's mum," she said. I sat my head up to look at her. "Get out of bed and come talk to her, you know how she is."

Layla said. Rolling her and mom didn't agree on many things . . . okay everything.

Mom says no, Layla will say yes, dad and me were mostly the Peacekeepers in the house, which was weird because we weren't peaceful people.

Our household was quite funny, if you were not from the family. "I'm coming.' I said sliding out of bed, and walking-running, to the door. My mother wasn't the waiting type.

* * *

><p>As I walked into the kitchen, Layla right behind me, I walked over to the fireplace.<p>

My mother's face was staring up at me.

"Darling, I miss you so much." My mother said, "I miss you too, mother. When are you coming home?" I asked her "When the Russians let me." My mother, Katherine, was a spell inventor.

Right now she was in Russia studying the magical properties of ice in Oymyakon, a little village, where it got a lot colder then 32 F "Mum I -"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I looked back at Layla.

She was jumping up and down, with a grin the size of the empire state building on her face.

She was talking a mile a minute. I caught one word out of her entire sentence. "Hogwarts!"

"Hogwarts?' I asked looking at my mother. "Read your letter." She said smiling, and looking quite amused. "Letters from HOGWARTS!" Layla said shoving the evolope at me. "Calm down already!" I snapped at Layla.

She glared at me and stuck her tongue out at me. She looked like an angry kitten.

You know the look where your not sure weather to laugh or be afraid. Let's say I laughed. I looked at the evelope that said

**Mika Timms**

**The First Bedroom on the Left**

**191 Greenwich High Road,**

**London, England**

Then I began to open up my letter and it stated:

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**

**of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Timms,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

The second page with the requirements said:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

sets of plain work robes (black)

plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

That was the end of the letter

Okay, any other kid, muggle alike, would have probably started jumping up an down.

I am not any other kid. The first words out of my mouth was " I can't take Dragon."

Dragon was my dog, and mother's test subject.

"we can get you an owl, when we go to Diagon Alley." My father said

"Yes , Yes, "my mother's voice said "Why don't you and Layla go swimming? We will celebate later."

My father nodded agreeing with her. Layla raced up stairs, I quickly followed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note <strong>

**Hi, and welcome to the first chapter of M,L & the S'S**

**This is not a parody at least it's not in my head. Me and Layla are going to be mixing it up a little and hopefully this will be a little funny.**

Hey, Mika here. I hope you ej


End file.
